Pernah
by Jcansnh
Summary: Karena Haechan dan Mark pernah merasakannya sebelum hal itu pergi begitu saja/"Aku masih belum bisa menggantikan posisi Mark, ya?" [nctd's; jeno X haechan; oneshoot]


Haechan menyadari betul perubahan sikap Mark yang signifikan. Lelaki Kanada itu sudah tidak lagi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, tidak lagi memberi kata-kata manis di penghujung pesan pengantar tidur, tidak lagi menemaninya untuk begadang mengerjakan tugas. Mark Lee sudah berubah, bukan lagi Mark Lee yang penuh perhatian dan bermulut manis.

Mark sudah tidak lagi mengunjungi kelas 12-2 setiap istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah, ia lebih sering berkunjung ke kelas sebelahnya, 12-3. Haechan sendiri tidak cukup buta untuk menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu mulai tertarik pada murid pindahan, Na Jaemin namanya.

Pernah sekali Haechan mengirimkan pesan kepada Mark, bermaksud mempertanyakan hubungan mereka. Tapi alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, Mark malah membalas;

'Aku masih sayang Haechan.'

.

.

"Kamu masih pacaran sama Mark?" tanya Jeno.

Haechan mendadak meletakkan kembali roti yang nyaris menyapa indera pengecapnya. Membicarakan Mark secara mendadak membuatnya kehilangan selera makan, padahal tadi Haechan sendiri yang menarik-narik lengan Jeno untuk menemaninya makan siang.

"Chan?" Jeno menatap Haechan khawatir, "Aku salah ngomong ya?"

Haechan berdiri mendadak, membuat kursi tempatnya duduk berdecit nyaring. "Tau ah, mau balik ke kelas aja." Jeno mencekal pergelangan tangan Haechan, "Maaf-maaf, jangan marah gitu dong."

Haechan kembali duduk di kursi, lalu dengan cepat menyedot milkshake cokelat miliknya. Jeno tersenyum melihat bibir Haechan yang sedikit mengerucut sambil menyedot minumannya. Tangannya dengan jahil mencubit bibir Haechan dan dihadiahi pukulan telak di lengan. "Jeno! Sakit tau!"

Jeno sendiri malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Haechan yang menurutnya lucu, dan cantik? Jeno berdehem dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan Haechan yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Jeno memanggil dengan nada yang pelan dan halus. "Haechan."

Haechan mendongak dan matanya langsung terperangkap dalam mata sehitam jelaga milik Jeno. Haechan bisa lihat bibir Jeno membentuk garis senyuman yang seperti virus, membuatnya diam-diam tertular untuk tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dan pertanyaan Jeno tiba-tiba membuat senyuman Haechan luntur,

"Aku masih belum bisa menggantikan posisi Mark, ya?"

.

.

Haechan mendongak saat mendengar derap kaki mendekat, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Mark berlari ke arahnya.

Nafas Mark tersengal saat tiba disebelah Haechan yang bersandar, menunggu di pinggir koridor.

"Maaf. Udah nunggu lama, ya?"

Haechan tersenyum lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Setengah jam sih, tapi ngga sebanding sama waktu yang kamu pakai buat perjuangin aku dulu."

Sebelah alis burung camar Mark menukik, "Apa sih Chan?" Haechan menggeleng sambil tertawa.

Detik berikutnya tawa itu hilang, terganti dengan senyuman tipis. Dan ajakan Haechan membuat Mark menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo putus."

"Chan?"

Haechan menghela nafas ringan sambil mempertahankan senyumnya, "Aku udah ngga ngerasa kalau kita pacaran."

"Tapi aku masih sayang sama kamu, Chan."

Haechan menggangguk, "Iya kamu memang masih sayang sama aku." Lalu kepalanya menggeleng, "Tapi kamu cuma sayang ke aku sekedar teman kan, akhir-akhir ini? Aku ngga mau dibilang serakah sama yang lain, aku pacaran sama kamu, tapi aku juga akhir-akhir ini jalan sama Jeno."

Mark maju untuk menyelimuti Haechan dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tangannya tertaut dibelakang pinggang Haechan dan dagunya disandarkan pada bahu si lelaki manis itu. Cukup lama sampai terdengar suara Haechan yang menarik kembali cairan dari hidungnya.

Mark mengusap lembut punggung Haechan untuk menenangkannya, "Jangan menangis."

Mark sempat mengecup pipi gembul itu kilat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf ya. Aku juga egois, ngga bisa milih antara kamu atau Jaemin."

Haechan hanya mengangguk lalu menyeka matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air. "Aku yang minta maaf, udah tau kamu suka sama orang lain, tapi masih pura-pura buta dan nahan kamu supaya ngga pacaran sama Jaemin."

Mark tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya diantara jemari hangat Haechan. "Ayo kuantar pulang."

.

Karena kisah mereka hanya sebatas pernah.

Pernah saling suka. Pernah saling cinta. Pernah saling memuja. Pernah saling bersama. Pernah saling terluka.

Tapi pernah itu akan sia-sia. Karena semua akan terluka dan tidak menjadi apa-apa

.Aneh memang, seharusnya Haechan merasa sedih saat harus putus dengan Mark yang sudah menjadi pacarnya lebih dari dua tahun. Nyatanya dibanding sedih, Haechan malah merasa lega.

Lelaki manis itu baru saja hendak mengirimi pesan Jeno untuk menjemputnya esok pagi, tapi ternyata niatnya batal karena Jeno menghubunginya lebih dulu.

"Halo."

'Jutek banget sih Chan.'

"Ya biarin. Yang jutek juga aku."

'Apaan dah.'

Haechan diam-diam tersenyum, "Kenapa nelpon? Malam-malam pula."

'Cuma mau dengar suaramu aja kok. Aku kan kangen.'

"Apaan sih, Jen."

'Ngga papa sih, Chan.'

Dan keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sampai Haechan tiba-tiba berbicara;

"Aku sama Mark udah putus."

'Hah? Serius? Kok bisa?'

Haechan merotasikan kedua bola matanya. "Iya serius, habis kamu nanyain terus aku sama dia masih pacaran apa ngga."

'Kalau gitu, jadi pacarku mau ngga?'

Haechan merasa pipinya bersemu secara dadakan. "Apaan. Ngga romantis, ngga kaya Mark pas nembak aku dulu."

'Kamu mau romantis jenis apa sih?'

"Hmmm... Makan malam di kapal pesiar?"

'Oke makan malam. Tapi di restoran ibunya Renjun aja ya?'

.

.ㅡfin

.

Aku ketagihan nulis jeno X haechan, tolong!

Aku ada niatan mau nulis sf9, tapi akhirnya sadar kalau hutang ff masih banyak ehehe

Maaf untuk typo, dan review?


End file.
